


A Problem.

by intaspend



Category: The Tapestry Series - Henry H. Neff
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Goes through four of the books, He doesnt actually ask, I dont know how to, Much gay also, Multi, Someonehelp, Tag, This poor boy is angst, Unrequited Love, Which is probably a good thing, bad, he thinks, horrible ending, lost of angst, slight depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaspend/pseuds/intaspend
Summary: Agent Cooper had a problem.A big one.He's in love with Max McDaniels.Max McDaniels is a teenager.Agent Cooper is not.





	

It wasn't like Cooper had planned this. He had done everything he could to keep the young Max McDaniels at a distance. He was mean, he was ugly, he was rude. Cooper knew Max only respected him like a role model, but sometimes when they were fighting or when Max said something like he had complete faith in Cooper it was hard. It was so hard sometimes.  
There was once. Only once. That he hadn't managed to keep his self control. He had already been almost broken by the news that Max was alive at all. Then he came to the cemetery, he approached Max. Max who was holding Varga in his lap looking small and vulnerable and in shock. He's looked up at Cooper, and seemed to stare for a moment. His eyes blank. And then. "Are you an Angel Cooper? Because I need one now..." Max had looked down, but Cooper had broke with those words. He had tilted Max's head back up,to look at him, then kissed him. Then he stepped away, picked up Peter Varga and took him away. He hadn't seen Max for months sense. He'd been avoiding him to be honest. Then they made him train with Max and he was cruel again. Partly because he needed to be... And partly because the fact Max didn't remember stung a little. He didnt know why. He hadn't expected Max to remember, and if Max had he would probably have been disgusted. Cooper never would have seen him again. Probably never been welcome at Rowan again. So he was glad he didn't even if it still pained him. After that, well. Every time he saw Max his self-control reached the breaking point. It wouldn't take that much to break, so Cooper kept his distance. Hounded the kid about mistakes even the most advanced agents made from time to time when he should have been congratulating the 13-year-old for a job well done. It wasn't sexual attraction. At least it hadn't been a year ago. Not until the boy had grown like a weed and sprouted a beard. But back then it had only been about the way Max would smile at him. No pity, or "oh-you-poor-man-let-me-be-your-only-friend" look. Just smiles that Cooper came to appreciate more and more. That was the first sign of Cooper falling for Max. Then it was an appreciation for his humour. Never hurtful, happy. Glib. Fun, like, he mused, a child's. This had an amplifying effect. Making him fall harder but at the same time reminding him of Max's young age. Intensifying both sides. Then Cooper noticed his eyes. Those strong dedicated eyes. Focused intently on his task. For the first time he wished that they rested solely on him.  
The rest was simple. Just watching Max and getting to know him and falling in love every second and breaking his heart the next. Max wasn't even gay. It was so hard to watch him flirt with those girls, knowing one of them would take Max's heart. It stemmed a desire to be close to him, and as the young man went through puberty the year after the crypt, he had a desire for more than that.  
But as time went on Cooper got reminded again and again of Max's age. Or, more accurately, of his own age. He had nearly hung himself from despair when he learned that he was to take the lead on a small opperation getting Max and David away from the witches. As more and more people joined this plan he slowly became more relaxed. The there was Ms. Boon. The teacher. Every time she spoke to him it reminded him that he was old enough to be Max's father. That he was an Agent, a killer with years of experience. That he felt this way about a- a boy for lack of a better word, a young inexperienced boy, it was just plain wrong. That he had acted on it in a moment of personal weakness while the boy was in a bad way... Well that just made him scum. So he silently agreed with Ms. Boon as she told Max to stay away from him. That he was a killer that didn't care about his wellbeing. It had stung, that comment. A lot more than he was willing to admit to himself. He had nearly thrown up over the side when he found out Deidre was Max's mother. That's it this had to stop. He couldn't deal with it now so he simply continued on the mission. Got them to Antonio. After Antonio had given Max the mark, and Cooper informed Max of what it meant in a clipped, even tone he had another moment of personal weakness. He had just doomed the two people he cared about most in the same moment, and then Max looked at him, so horrified and guilty. Stammering out the first thing that came to mind.  
"I- I didn't know!"  
So Cooper had hugged him. Pulled him close and whispered in his ear.  
"It's not your fault. Its mine. Now go get the _gae bolga_ and do what Antonio told you."  
And then he had let go, turned away and left to gather his own stuff.  
The next moment of importance didn't come until much later for Cooper. There was the ever-constant eyes of Ms. Boon that he could feel softening evermore every day. She was a good friend and he anticipated the moment she confessed with dread. It had happened before of course, that's how he knew. That didn't mean he didn't hope for a different outcome. But back to the moment. It didn't happen until The Workshop. When they told him there had been difficulty in the vault with Max he had acclimated into a wall in his rush to get to him. This was much to Hazel's amusement of course, and He scowled at her as he reclaimed his dignity and very calmly followed the scientist Thank-You-Very-Much. She didn't stop giggiling until they reached David and Max. And then she started again at his visible-to her at least- relief. After talking to Max and checking on David, and before they went and checked in on Bram's Key, Hazel pulled him aside to talk in private. His dread must have shown on his face because she wacked his arm. Pretty hard, for a teacher.  
"Oh stop that you aren't in trouble William I just want to ask you something." She griped at him, even while smiling. He nodded and smiled back just barely, hoping this wasn't headed where he thought it was.  
"Are you gay?"  
"No, I- wait what?"  
Cooper stops himself in the midst of his pre-made speel when he realizes what she had actually asked and stares at her in abject confusion.  
"Are. You. Gay? Honestly, what did you think I was going to ask?" She puts her hands on her hips and watches him like a hawk. He carefully does not answer that second question.  
"... Yeah." He pulls his cap down lower preparing for the bombard of hate he usually got and trying to look as stony as possible.  
"For Max McDaniels?" She says it so bluntly that it doesn't process for a second and when it does he jumps nearly five feet back in shock.  
"How in the-?!" He stops himself as he realizes he has garnered the attention of everyone else in the room besides him and Hazel, he glares more at her as she continues to laugh at him. She beckons him back over and he reluctantly goes over to her side, preparing himself for an entirely different type of hate speech and is surprised for the upteenth time that day when she just slaps his arm again.  
"Shhh! Do you want everyone knowing your secrets? Well of course, everyone else except perhaps David is mearly dense as it is obvious as a stain on a white wall that you hold a torch for that boy." She looks amused before her face turns stern. "I know you're a good man so I don't hold it against you, it's not your fault who you love. But if you even tell that boy before he turns 18 it will be a whole other matter."He nods vigourously at this, making a silent promise to himself to keep that kiss a secret he took to the grave.  
She smiles at him and pats his shoulder. "Now lets go get that key"  
And so they do.  
And when he comes back from saving the workshop from their powr failure, and the door swings open to Ms. Boon with a determined look on her face, well. He feels such a well of affection that he knows that were he straight he would have fallen for this woman right then and there.  
He doesn't have much time to dwell on it though, having to find a way, any way to get them away from the demons.  
In the hanger he can hear Max screaming at him. Can feel Hazel's horrified eyes on him. Knows Scott McDaniels is holding his son back as Cooper fights the vyes keeping them from leaving. He is nearly overwhelmed but seeing the plane get out gives him new strength. He survives for Max.  
When he finally gets back its to Max's exclimation of joy at seeing him and to Deidre Fallow. Older than he is for once. He wants to tell her everything but her husband's right there and just by looking into her eyes he can tell she knows and forgives him. He isn't there when she dies and he feels that's appropriate. He gives Max all the space he can until they have no more time and Astaroth has come.  He fights side by side Max to try and save Rowan, save the book, but he falls. He fails when Max needs him most and he can't help but call out for him in his fevered haze. Max, Max, I'm sorry. I failed. I failed. Fall back... Don't die...  
And then its over.  
Astaroth won.  
They rebuild as best they can and Cooper basically hides from Max, even though Hazel reassures him that Max would like to see him. He knows that but he can't stand to see Max. He's tried every method in the book to get rid of these feelings but whenever he sees him His heart skips a beat. So he flees when Max comes to see Hazel and holds out as long as he can. He knows he can't do it anymore when the embassy comes, and He sends a note to Max after the celebration that may convey more affection than he means to.  
He plays a mean trick on him under the guise of teaching. It makes him feel better to see negative emotion turned toward him from Max. See Cooper? He doesnt like you, you can stop.  
But he can't. So he assigns Max to himself when they go out, even though they both should be with others less capable to even things out. But all the Red Branch were deadly, so it should be fine. Nobody would notice and if they did he'd just say something about Leader to the youngest.  
He's glad he did it when he helps Max bury the boy, and the photo.  
For once, after that its not his fault he doesn't see Max for a long,long time. Even though he was following orders he will never forgive himself for not being there when Max's father was killed. He will never forgive himself for not writing that boy into the report.  
For not being there when the Max McDaniels He knew left his life forever.  
When he sees Max again its in a dungeon and he nearly cries from emotion. He kills the baka swiftly and talks to Max softly, pulling him out of his nightmares and back into the real world. He wonders if Max dreamed of him like he had dreamed of Max when he was in the same position. He resolves never to let this compass go, that could lead him to Max. He holds Max gently and almost wishes he could keep him cradled in his arms, but he needs his hands. So he slings him over his shoulders and finds David.  
David gives him a knowing look as he cares for Max and gives him the items and it hits him that Hazel was right. David knew all along. He tries to focus on David after that, utilizing his old trick of ignoring Max even though it hurts. Even though what once was a boy is 17 now.  
Its to much on the Isle of Man and he ignores everyone. Sleeping to try and block everything out, and hiding to weep for Max when Nick- he can't even think it anymore.  
The Fomarion talks to him. Offers him his face back, his youth. Perhaps with that a chance. But Cooper refuses. He was used to this face and if Max ever cared for him he wanted it as is. The Giant understands and Cooper finally lets go of that one bit of pain and apologizes to him. The Giant doesn't reply.  
Cooper understands Max better than anyone and eases his pain with a few words he could muster. He knows Max will ache for a while and he knows that Max is still bitter, but Max smiles again. That's what matters. Then he has to leave and that's okay. Because he knows Max will be fine.  
The same can't exactly be said for Cooper.  
He is for a couple months or so, perhaps a year. He sees Max again once or twice and catches up, always thinking of confessing and never managing. Him and Hazel make a pact that if he ever hurts Max, or gets regected by him, they would marry. He's on edge about this before Hazel explains that she's about in love with him as he is with Max, but she understands. So if he can't be happy she was going to and Dammit she gets the better side of this deal! He laughs and agrees with her.  
Then the Atropos... Max, Grendal... Getting lost so much farther when he sees Max with her. He could hear Max screaming his name when Yaya stabbed him, and it was finally over. He had hurt Max. He had hurt Grendal.  
He married Hazel.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. That's the end.  
> I'm evil.


End file.
